


Slow and covered in Blue

by Koryusai_Takenouchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, Lets AU Event, M/M, Say dick not member 2k16, dont fight me plz, i hope you like this, pinning, this is a drabble, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryusai_Takenouchi/pseuds/Koryusai_Takenouchi
Summary: Sex isn's always fulfilling, taking it slow and and just rubbing each other off is more addicting to Oikawa than he thought it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my drabble for the Let's AU group chat event A Color and A Rarepair! My first work on here so i hope you enjoy it!!

Oikawa’s lips parted, red and swollen. A tongue slides into the opening, swirling, fighting for dominance.

 

The strong hands that hold his wrists pinned above his head pissed him off.

 

He wanted to touch him, grab his hair, claw at his shoulders. He wanted to leave evidence Ushijima won’t be able to hide, maybe then he would feel the same humiliation Oikawa felt when people pointed out the bruises on his arms the thighs during practice. 

 

Not really humiliation, he thinks to himself, he loves it when he looks in the mirror and he sees all the bites and bruises. It means that even that ushiwaka can’t control himself.

 

The thought makes Oikawa smile as Ushijima’s mouth smashes against his own. 

 

Oikawa’s legs wrap around Ushijima’s torso. Ushijima responds by grinding his dick against Oikawa’s earning a gasping moan from the man beneath him. Oikawa sighed, a whine to his voice and his hands gripped the pillow below them.

 

Ushijima’s other hand unhooked Oikawa’s leg from his torso, his fingers running across the flesh with fading blue bruises , and fresh red ones as he pushed up his thigh so that he could get a better angle of friction.

 

Oikawa bit his lower lip, head turning to the side then pushing back. The coldness in his toes as they squirmed, the heat from his tip as beads of precum dripped onto his abdomen.

 

This moment of bliss, these feelings of being dominated.

 

They drove him crazy.

 

The look of concentration on Ushijima’s face, the way his jaw clenched when the angle was just right and the spark of pleasure surged through them both. The anticipation for that feeling, the frustration of not finding it, it pissed Oikawa off that he enjoyed this frustration.

 

Ushijima’s breath was low and heavy, he nuzzled his nose against Oikawa’s skin, moist with sweat and sprinkled with love marks. Oikawa’s head pushed back into the pillow, his mouth agape as he drew in a shaky breath.

 

There it was.

 

That surge of pleasure that made his insides shiver, that made his mind blank. 

 

Ushijima sighed against his neck.

 

Oikawa’s hips lifted from the mattress and rubbed his dick against Ushijima’s once more.

 

It was addicting.

 

Not necessarily having sex, but the waves of constant pleasure when they grinded against each other. It was more fulfilling than fucking and becoming exhausted after two or three rounds. Like this they could be more intimate, every second they were reading the other’s body, desperately seeking the high from the pleasure, for the other to reach the peak just as they did.

 

Ushijima’s hand finally released oikawa’s wrists. Taking hold of Oikawa’s hips, their position was flipped. Oikawa’s chest heaved, still coming down from the previous high. 

 

Oikawa rolled his hips, using his hand to keep Ushijima’s and his own dick together as he rubbed up against it.

 

Oikawa’s eyes lidded over, biting his lower lip. Feeling the build up in his stomach, his hips slowly began rotating faster, harder. Letting out moan filled pants with each movement.

 

He wishes he could be stuck in this moment forever.

 

In this eternal state of calamity and bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is folks, i contemplated posting this for a while then i decided aw what the hell it's just a drabble!! The color was blue and the rarepair of course was ushioi!  
> I used this definition of blue as my inspiration!  
> "It is a color that symbolizes loyalty, strength, wisdom and trust. Blue color meaning is also known to have a calming effect on the psyche."


End file.
